


Flowers

by taeliahn



Category: bts
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Flowers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t even know, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jikook Week, Kim Taehyung | V is a Brat, Love at First Sight, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, School, Slow To Update, crappy sad scenes, flower def
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeliahn/pseuds/taeliahn
Summary: Jeon Jungkook would buy a flower from the flower shop Jimin worked at, Just for him to give it back.





	1. Pink Roses

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i don’t even know how to work Ao3.... bUt here goes nothing,
> 
> welcome to my long writer’s adventure
> 
> cya at the end of the chapter 
> 
> cheers
> 
> taeliahn

"Jiminieeee~" Taehyung giggles softly while running into the warm flower shop.  
"What?" Jimin didn't turn around, his eyes were currently fixated on the roses in front of him. He was currently de-thorning the roses, making sure that they didn't poke anyone because  just the day before, a small child pricked himself on one.

Taehyung grabbed the pot of the rose bush, sliding it away softly before leaning in, very uncomfortably close to Jimin's face. He then shoved a cookie in his face. "I GOT THIS FROM THAT BAKERY AND GUESS WHATTT!?" Taehyung screamed like a maniac, it was at this moment when Jimin wonders how taehyung always had so much energy, oh how he wished to be the same.

"aw it looks good" Jimin replied smiling softly, letting his small dimples show on his cheeks. Jimin was always very kind and even when he was annoyed, he almost never let that side of him show.

"Butttt guess who i sawwww thereeeee?" Taehyung clasped both of his hands together and looked to the ceiling smiling weirdly, like as if he was daydreaming about something.  
"Who was it?" Jimin tilted his head slightly, putting down the scissors he was holding next to him.

" I saw the beautiful Jeon Jungkooooook~" Taehyung whispered. Jimin's mouth formed and o as he slowly nods his head. He didn't know who Jungkook was, all he knew was he was younger than him, and worked in that bakery across the road. Taehyung seemed to like him. a lot.

Taehyung would always run to Jimin about his weird stories and fantasies. Jimin sometimes thought it was annoying but he couldn't say that to his best friend. His only friend.

"Jungkoooooook was soooooo handsomeeeeeee" Taehyung drooled a bit. Jimin laughed a bit more and lightly flicks Taehyung's forehead.

"Haha, stop fantasizing about that dude, he's probably straight you know, you're gay, what if he's homophobic?" Taehyung gasped at Jimin's words. "YOURE RIGHTTTTTT" Taehyung started freaking out and running around the flower shop.

"Tae, chill i'm sure he's not." Jimin facepalmed. "Now come over here and help me make some flower bouquets.

Flower bouquet after flower bouquet, they both worked really hard to make as many as possible. 

Jimin's personal favorite bouquet was one with about 10 flowers. It had a couple yellow roses, and white daisies.

After a long bouquet making session, Jimin finally heard the door open, it was about 4:00pm, which was odd because he usually didn't get customers at the time. 

"Ah, welcome!" Jimin smiles, his eye smile was also shown on his face. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful man, about 2 inches taller than him, a perfect face with big brown eyes. The man seemed to be staring at him for a while before shaking his head quickly and smiling, embarrassed. "Thank you." 

Jimin's heart almost stopped, even the man's voice was beautiful. He wondered what it would sound like if he was m-

Taehyung's softly screeching drove his from his thoughts. He was jumping up and down behind the cash register fanboying at the male that had walked in just minutes earlier.

"Tae!" Jimin whispers screamed "don't embarrass our shop please, let me guess that's Jungkook?" Taehyung nodded excitedly before just watching him from the cash register, drooling again.

Jimin rolled his eyes softly before walking to Jungkook, swaying his hips a bit because he was the sassy Jimin we all know. "Hey, do you need any help?" He asked the taller male smelling the red roses.

"ah, yes." Jungkook turned towards Jimin, making an adorable bunny smile. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. This is when Jimin noticed that his hair, looked so much like a coconut. Ah, what bowl cuts do to you.

Jungkook then pointed to a couple flowers. "I really love flowers, but i don't know much about them." Jungkook scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing a bit embarrassed. "Can you tell me about the types, and colors and what they all mean?" His eyes looked a bit apologetic as if he was asking too much of him.

Jimin laughed "I could go on and on about these beautiful plants. It would take days for me to teach you all of these, but i can tell you a couple now?" Jungkook's eyes lightened up before looking at Jimin up and down for a split second.

"That would be amazing" 

"Well anyway, first, you know, grass means submission. That might be a bit weird but we sell grass here too." Jimin laughs softly before pointing to a pot of grass. "What flowers do you want to know about?"

Not a second later, Jungkook already said something. 

"roses"

Jimin thought for a moment. Roses were such a cliche flower, but Jungkook was far from ordinary, why would he want to learn so much on a simple rose?

"Well for starters, red roses mean that you have an unmistakable expression of love, and that you are truly in love with someone." Jimin held his breath, hoping that what he had just said answered his question.

Jungkook nodded and  looked at the red roses and back at Jimin.

"White roses mean Purity, Innocence, Sympathy, and Spirituality. They are also very beautiful, and one of the most cliche colors, well behind red."

Jungkook giggles softly, "wow, roses can be cliche now can they." 

Jimin puffed his cheeks, slightly irritated at the younger's attitude "why yes they can."

Jungkook didn't reply to that but he somehow got very close to Jimin but for some reason Jimin didn't feel any sense of uncomfort, he felt safe with the younger boy next to him.

"Pink carries with it the connotation of grace and elegance, as well as sweetness and poetic romance. Dark pink roses are symbolic of gratitude and appreciation, and are a traditional way to say thanks. Light pink roses are associated with gentleness and admiration, and can also be used as an expression of sympathy." Jimin has to take a deep breath after that. He knew a lot about pink roses because those were his favorite. 

Jungkook stood still for a moment before breaking out laughing. "Haha, what can i call you now? the pink flower dictionary?" He leaned over slightly brushing the top of  Jimin's head with his chin.

"Oh my god, I just met you but i hate you so much" Jimin mumbled a bit, blushing darkly because of the skin-ship between the two.

"Oooh and look who can be some a pink rose now!" Jungkook screamed, clearly happy about how easily he made the older blush.

"H-hey! T-that's mean..... Anyway.... Yellow is the color of optimism, warmth, joy, and also happiness. They are my friend's favorite roses too." Jimin didn't want to say anything else about roses, afraid that Jungkook would make some lame joke about them again.

"Hehe, if I was a rose, i'd be a yellow rose." Jungkook thought to himself a bit before pointing at a tulip. "I really love tulips, but i never knew what they meant."

Jimin knew about Tulips as well. He read an article on them the night before too "Tulips commonly mean perfect love. The meaning of perfect love is tied to a Turkish and Persian legends about the love between Farhad and Shirin. There are a few variations of this tale. According to one story, Farhad was a prince. He was in love with a beautiful girl named Shirin. Unfortunately, Shirin is murdered, and this tears Farhad apart. In desperation, Farhad rides his horse of a cliff, and a red tulip grows where his blood touches the ground — the symbol for perfect love."

"haha sounds like some romantic story..." Jungkook daydreams a bit. "I need the perfect flower.... For someone beautiful."

This catches Jimin's attention. He felt his heart ache a tiny bit, he doesn't understand why though, he just met Jungkook.

"Anyway though, how about... these?" Jungkook points to a pot of flowers, they were very wavy, and were white at the bottom fading into a beautiful red and out to white tips again.

Jimin's heart warmed while he looked at the flowers, these flowers were one of his favorites.  
"ah... These..... These are Gloxinias.... they mean, love at first sight." Jimin looked dreamily at the ceiling. Just the thought of those flowers brought him thoughts of untold love stories, he wished to be in those worlds where the most unpredictable love always works out.

Jungkook's bunny cheeks heat up a tiny bit, clearly not as much as Jimin's did, but it was clearly visible. Jungkook reaches out to take one Gloxinia. 

"i'll get... This one flower..." Jungkook whispered softly, soft, but Jimin could still hear his words. 

"One?" Jimin asked, it wasn't that normal for someone to only buy one flower. 

"Yes, just this one." Jimin looked away for a bit trying to control his blush. Jungkook slipped a small paper behind one of the petals.

"That is 50 cents... please." Jimin let out a whisper, Jungkook slipped two quarters into Jimin's pocket before walking to the cash register just to see Taehyung. He was still staring at Jimin and Jungkook. Unnoticeable pain in his eyes. 

Jungkook turned back to to Jimin, handing his the flower. "Thank you"

He swiftly turned around and left the store.

Jimin was speechless. He looked down at the flower in his hand, pulling out the paper just to see a small scribble of a code of numbers. He couldn't contain his blush now. Stumbling back a bit.

He looked towards Taehyung, but he was nowhere to be found.

Jimin's excitement was over the roof.

His dream of living a cliche love story might come true.


	2. To Hate or To Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung is a jello bean and jungkook wants to peruse an acting career:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe
> 
> WARNING: Tae is a big jello brat
> 
> hello welcome back to my story.   
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> cheers,
> 
> taeliahn

A couple days have passed since Jeon Jungkook last came to the flower shop, but for some weird reason, Jimin didn't see Taehyung again. That was a bit strange; the hyper male was usually bouncing around the flower shop smelling the flowers and gossiping with Jimin about the strangest things.

rain pelted loudly on the ceiling os the shop.

Jimin sat at the cash register. He had nothing to do, but his eyes wandered across the road to the bakery. "Coincidentally" Jungkook was working at the moment, Jimin watched him smile at the customers, his cute little bunny cheeks showing up, along with his precious eye smile. Jimin wished that those features were only kept for him and only him.

"What am i thinking...." Jimin thought to himself and shook his head, letting out a small laugh. "I... I just met him anyway...."

Jimin's thoughts were interrupted when a tall male, he was quite handsome walked into the store. He was all wet with a large black umbrella, due to the rain outside.

Jimin recognized him from a mile away, his small mouth curved up in a small smile "Namjooniee hyung~" Jimin screamed excitedly. Namjoon was like an older brother to him, he doesn't count him as a friend because he knew that Namjoon would never betray him.

"Hey Jimin." Namjoon smiles softly at the younger male, his deeper dimples showing on his face. "Long time no see." 

Jimin nodded and frowns softly "Taehyung i feel like he disappeared into thin air." Jimin shrugged and looks down. He felt like it was his fault for making his friend disappear so suddenly.

"Really?" Namjoon started. "I actually saw him yesterday, he was standing in that bakery across the street. I'm not sure what he was doing but he looked like he was talking to somebody."

"Oh...." Jimin tilted his head, thinking of all the possibilities why Taehyung would be there so much now. The only thing that popped in his mind was Jungkook.

Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook...

Honestly, Jimin felt betrayed as Taehyung didn't go to Jimin, his best friend chose some stupid love over him.

Jimin tossed Namjoon his scissors and flowers. "Work here for a bit..." Jimin didn't stay to listen to his complaints and decided to walk across the street to the bakery. He ignored the honking of cars and the rain soaking his skin, hair and clothes.

Jimin walked in slowly, the warmth of the heater hitting his skin. He inhaled the fresh scent of baked bread into his little nose before exhaling slowly. 

He walked around as f he was stalling for a bit though his eyes fixed on the tall man behind the counter.

Taehyung was also sitting at the table just watching Jungkook's every move. 

Taehyung felt like crying crying so hard when he saw Jungkook look at Jimin with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey Jungkook." Jimin smiles to him a soft blush forming on his cheeks. He was pretty embarrassed to show up all of a sudden. 

"Hey mochi" Jungkook paused and looked at Jimin, silently asking if he was ok with being called the soft Japanese dessert. "You good? You look wet..."

That only made Jimin blush and smile more as he looked away coving his face with his long sleeve he wore. 

"What's up?" Jungkook tilts his head as he waved Jimin over to have a conversation.

They sat at a 2 person table near the front of the store talking and laughing about random things that they brought up. From Relationships to Flowers. 

Jungkook handed Jimin a small daisy it was pure white with a beautiful pale yellow center.  
"Daisies mean innocence, especially with white daisies with yellow or pale centers as they also mean purity, also shown by daisies that are as white as possible. I found the most beautiful daisy to give to you..." Jungkook finished off with a big bunny smile on his face.

Jimin was close to tears as he had never had anyone give him a flower with this long thoughtful speech before, he actually felt special to someone. 

"Aww you're so sweet" Jimin smiles as he hesitates but gives Jungkook a light kiss on the cheek. Blushing furiously after.

Jungkook smiles in victory when he feels Jimin's soft lips on his cheek.

"You're welcome~" 

"Anyway, what do you like doing on your spare time?" 

"Ohh I actually really like acting and auditioned for a company not too long ago. I got accepted!" Jungkook squeals excitedly.

"Ohhh that's sooo cooolll~" Jimin starts and squeaks with Jungkook "But how about this shop?" Jimin let's his lips form a small frown as he wouldn't be able to look across the street to see him anymore.

"hmm, i'm not sure actually. My last day here is next week." Jungkook shrugs and looks apologetically at Jimin.

"I'll come to the flower shop every day then"

Jungkook says a big smile on his lips.  
secretly he really wanted to go just to see Jimin working.

Jimin's cheeks returned with a soft blush as he lets out a small yawn. Jungkook slid him a cup of coffee.

"Do you know if your acting in any movie yet?" Jimin smiles and waits for a reply, secretly wishing he didn't have anything coming up.

"No, actually...." Jungkook looked with droopy bunny eyes at Jimin. "After I auditioned and got accepted, I tried out for this play. I didn't get any news back from the company though."

"Ohhh" Jimin's eyes furrowed slightly. "What movie is it called?" His mind was curious as he heard of many upcoming movies, wanting to see Jungkook in one.

"It's called Euphoria. It's about a character named Jinsoo, he fell in love with another character names Minho- Minha..."  
Jungkook averted his eye sight down. He didn't want Jimin to know that the movie was about 2 males falling in love. He had no shame of being gay, he was just shy about it.

"Haha i dunno if you're supposed to spoil movie ideas to others." Jimin was close to laughing his face off by now.  
They continued laughing about the movie industry, he kinda inspired Jimin to be in the movies as well, it started sounding more fun.

Soon enough, a loud crash was heard and running of soft footprints along the wet streets of the rainy city, deep down Jimin know who that was, instant regret for talking to Jungkook filled his veins.

The truth was: Taehyung was blinded. Blinded with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back from reading, i apologize for the late updates, i don’t like schoolll
> 
> hehe see ya next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back....
> 
> i suck at sad scenes....


End file.
